


A Dangerous Attraction: A Reverse Falls Fanfiction

by Lilacworld



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom, Reverse au - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacworld/pseuds/Lilacworld
Summary: For two of the most famous people in Oregon, almost no one actually knew much of anything about the Gleeful twins. They were the towns biggest mystery, a mystery Pacifica Southeast was about to solve





	

Chapter 1:

For two of the most famous people in Oregon, almost no one actually knew much of anything about the Gleeful twins. Although Mabel was very fond of attention, and would often more than willingly appear in the local newspaper or on the morning news, no one could really even tell you how she and her brother got famous, or why people even liked them. One moment the lot was empty, and the next it was "The Tent of Telepathy", which was packed with people almost every night; Mabel and Dipper definitely weren't the weirdest thing in the town of Gravity Falls, but they definitely were its biggest mystery.  
…………………………………………………………………………..  
Tonight was going to be the biggest show at the tent in weeks, and Mabel refused for it to be any less than perfection.  
"Mason, it's showtime!" Mabel called for Dipper with a sing song tone to her voice.  
"No, my dear sister it's almost showtime, we still have 45 minutes. Do try to calm down." Dipper replied, voice thick with condescension.  
Mabel, turning on her heel, spun around to her twin, with a smile on her face that seemed to be stretched too wide, making it seem, to the trained eye, to be more of a grimace than a smile. " If you don't recall,” Mabel drawled, sounding strangely blithe, “The last time I let you be late to a show, YOU WERE TWELVE MINUTES LATE !!! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was? " her voice starting to raise several octaves, emotion began bleeding into her every word, so that her sentences were thick with passion and fervor, biting into any and everyone near her. “I had to stand there, improvising for all these small-town buffoons before you came! Improv!”  
Ever the actress, aren’t we? Dipper laughed to himself, low and biting. “ That was one time, sister dear , you know I'm normally a very punctual person when it comes to our show; I just had things to do that night,” he replied, before quickly adding, “besides, if any of us would be considered less than punctual, it would be you. I seem to recall you being late to a vast variety of functions". Mabel didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon, "Well,” she huffed out, “at least when I'm late, it's not because I'm making out with the freaking ticket girl !" Mabel yelled. Dipper knew that Mabel never really liked Wendy, especially when it came to the times he choose her over Mabel , but he wished Mabel could just forget about the whole situation. Why couldn’t she just move on, like he was? It had been months since he had heard anything, but then again, Mabel wasn’t really the type to “let things go”. It took her a minute to calm down; after gaining her composure, she flashed him a smile, not the ones for her adoring fans, or when she wanted to shake off the cops, but the one she reserved for her favorite brother in the whole wide world. Her only brother. She seemed almost innocent, fully confident that they could take on the world, and win. She then closed the gap between them, crushing Dipper in the envelopment of her arms. Breathing out, she sighed: "Oh I just can't stay mad at you- besides we're going to do a kick ass show tonight, right?" she pulled back, flashing another one of her winning smiles. Smiling back, he simply nodded. This was the way it always was; regardless of how much or what they fought about, the two Pines were always able to patch things up. Dipper would be lying if he said he wasn’t bothered by Mabel’s frequent bottling up of her emotions, and her often-worse “episodes”, but he could deal with that, and she could deal with his sullen demeanor and blase attitude towards everything. After all, that was what twins were for, right? And after all, even if the world stood against them, the one absolute was that they always had each other.  
………………………………..  
"By the way,” she added, “ don't go in the basement after tonight's show- William needs a new sacrifice." she whispered into Dipper's ear. Dipper wasn't against torturing someone who deserved it, but when it came to Mabel killing an innocent as a sacrifice to their demon servant Will, Dipper just couldn't watch. "Also you know that dreadful Mystery Hack some of my old flames Gideon and Robbie work at ?" Mabel asked.  
"By old flames, do you mean a guy you used to stalk, and a guy you hooked up with twice ?" Dipper replied.  
" Hey!” flushing red, Mabel continued, “ I didn't stalk him! He did love me! And yeah," she smiled at the thought of old times with Robbie, “he was pretty cute.” Continuing on, she stated, "Well, anyway, Gideon has a cousin who's simply adorable, and I've made it my mission to make her mine !" Mabel said with determination. Dipper had literally just seen some guy he'd never seen before walking out of her room this morning, and for her to have someone new lined up that same day was not at all surprising to Dipper. Swallowing a snarky comment, he pushed his apprehension down, and instead settled on a rather hollow okay at the tip of his tongue. After all, who was he to spoil her fun? Mabel put on her headband and started to apply her trademark blue lipstick.  
“Kids! Be ready for the show in five!” Stan shouted from another room.  
“Be right there!” they both shouted back at the same time. They looked at each other, Dipper supposed anyone other than Stan would have stared back in bewilderment, though he couldn’t really see why. With that reminder, Mabel did a double-check in the mirror, ruffling her brunette waves, before straightening her back, as if suddenly remembering a monumental blunder. “William?” Mabel called out, “ Where is my fucking tea?!” Mabel screamed.  
Staring silently, Dipper couldn’t help but pity the guy. Despite being one of the reasons for the twins… popularity, Stan and Mabel alike treated him like absolute garbage. For a super powerful demon he had the thinnest skin Dipper had ever seen, he had to be used to this family by now, yet still every little thing made him cry. Will knocked and opened the door  
“R-right here M-Miss Mabel.” he said as he set the tray down on the table. Setting the teacup to her lips, Dipper could see Mabel grimace, before her entire being shook with red.  
“Don't be too hard on him, Mabel, you know how annoying it is to get blood out of the carpet.” Dipper said with calmly as he sipped his own tea.  
“William, hon, come here for a sec.” Mabel beckoned.  
“Y-Yes Miss?” Will replied, walking cautiously towards her.  
“This tea is too hot,” Mabel said as she started to pour the hot tea on him, then levitated a fork and stabbed him in the arm with it, to make her point. “And if you try to pull shit like that with me again I'll send you to Stanford's lab”! Mabel told him. Will left the room sobbing.  
“Well, I liked the tea”. Dipper offered.  
“T-thank you Dipper,” Will blubbered.  
“Don’t read into it.” Dipper replied with a bitter tone.  
“Showtime!” Mabel said, her eyes practically sparkling, puffing out air and rapidly shaking out her hands, stage jitters, she called them. She plastered on a show-winning smile, and grabbed her brothers hand, before walking together towards the stage.”Welcome, everyone, to the greatest show in America!” She said with a large fake smile plastered across her face.  
“You won’t believe your eyes.” Dipper added. God, great uncle Stan was terrible writer, Dipper thought to himself as he said his lines.  
Mabel then took a “random” volunteer from the audience: it was Pacifica Southeast. Pacifica was the girl Mabel had been talking about for weeks now, and Dipper knew that decision was anything but random. Pacifica’s younger cousin Gideon tried to stop her from going, and Pacifica seemed to hesitate slightly, before Mabel simply fluttered her lashes, and sweetly told her “Oh come on, you can trust me.” And for some reason, she really did seem to trust her. Big mistake, Dipper mused, trusting anyone in the Pines family would only lead to pain. Turning to Gideon, and assuring him not to worry. Pacifica took Mabel’s hand and Mabel led her towards the stage, where the brunette introduced her most famous act, her knife throwing. It had been this way since the two of them started performing, Dipper with his cards and Mabel with her knives. Even though of course they had their little mind trick act they did together, Mabel loved her knife throwing. Mabel started to strap her on to the wheel and Dipper explained to the audience what was going on.  
“Don't worry, ” Mabel told the shaking blonde girl before her, “I don’t miss.” Mabel then sauntered away from Pacifica and started to throw her knives, just barely missing her with each hit.  
“Can we get a round of applause for my incredible sister?” Dipper asked the audience.  
…………………………………………………………………..  
“Thank you all, I hope you have a wonderful night!” Mabel boomed, grasping her brother’s hand, while using her free hand to wave to the audience, and blow the occasional kiss. As the audience began trickling out of the Tent of Telepathy, the only one left near the stage was none other than Pacifica Southeast. Mabel pulled Dipper away and whispered, “Keep Will’s sacrifice occupied, I promise this will only take a minute.” She then strided over to the lone blonde. “Well, hello there, darling,” Mabel said with a smirk.  
Flushing red, Pacifica stuttered out, “W-why did you pick me ?”  
Mabel laughed and started to play with Pacifica’s hair, “Well, isn't it obvious? I like you Pacifica.” Mabel replied, letting go of Pacifica’s hair as she turned around and started walking away. Her face scrunching up with confusion, Pacifica could only stare at the girl retreating backstage, linking her arm with her brother’s. “What just happened ?” she thought to herself as she caught up with her cousin Gideon and they drove back to the Mystery shack. “What was that about ?” Gideon asked her. “ I have no idea” Pacifica said. She didn’t want to lie, but she didn’t want him to worry about her, after all, her Uncle had already gone through enough trouble letting her stay at the Shack for the summer and all. “Alright then, we have to get to bed early tonight since you volunteered us to work Robbie's shift.” Gideon reminded Pacifica, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
Pacifica felt bad about volunteering Gideon without asking him first, but Robbie had to take the day off super short notice, and she couldn’t just say no to her Uncle Bud, and Robbie was a good friend of hers, so she couldn’t just take off, but she did need someone to talk to- otherwise, she would be bored, and even worse, get nothing done. “Sorry,” Pacifica breathed out. Jogging ahead of her cousin, she turned around, flashing him a grin, before bursting forward. “Race you!” she called over her shoulder, bounding forward into the night, Gideon muttering his complaints while puffing behind her.


End file.
